Friends
by WinterAssassin
Summary: {100 Theme Challenge: Theme one, two and three.} From their first meeting in pre-school to their current time in Kaijou - the three of them will always be friends.
1. Theme One: Introduction

100 Theme Challenge

OoOoO

Theme One: Introduction - Part One

OoOoO

"Class, meet your new classmate, Kasamatsu Yukio!" A tall woman with brown hair and matching eyes turned to a short, black haired boy with blue-grey eyes. "Yukio-chan, is there anything you would like to tell your new friends?"

Yukio blinked, slowly looking up at the tall woman. He shook his head, lowering his gaze to the floor, avoiding any eye contact with his 'new friends'.

"At least tell them how old you are and maybe what your favorite color is?" The teacher pressed, her smile urging the little boy on.

It took a couple seconds of silence before he finally spoke up. "... I'm four years old a- and I like the color blue." Yukio said, glancing around the room of children.

"Alrightie, now if you'll please go take a seat beside... Hmm, how about beside Yoshitaka-kun." The teacher ushered the four year old towards a boy with short black hair that held a greenish-tint to it. Yukio nodded and wordlessly sat down beside the boy, staring at the placemat in front of him.

"Hey!" Blue-grey orbs shifted to his fellow classmate, giving him a curious stare. "I'm Moriyama Yoshitaka. I'm also four." He nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Without giving Yukio a chance to speak, he leaned closer to the boy and gave the room a quick once over, making sure no other girl or boy was watching. "Do you think there are any cute girls in here?" He asked in a hushed whisper, using his hand to shield his mouth.

Yukio's eyes widened, "Gi- Girls?" He stuttered out, cheeks turning a pink color. Yoshitaka nodded vigorously. "Kouji told me that there weren't any cute girls in his class though... But, I think all girls are cute!" Yukio watched Yoshitaka turn to the girl sitting on the other side of him, his wide smile melting into a smaller one.

"Speaking of cute girls," He childishly cleared his throat, catching the girl's attention. "What are you doing after nap time?" Do you wanna share some of my animal crackers?" Yoshitaka was about to reach forward and brush a few strands of the girls hair out of her face, but as soon as he moved, she burst out into tears.

Startled, Yukio watched the teacher approach their table, a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong, Aya-chan?" She asked, patting the little girls head soothingly.

"Yoshi-kun wants to give me cooties again!" Her shrill voice made not only Yukio and Yoshitaka cringe, but the teacher as well.

"I'm sure those weren't Yoshitaka-kun's motive, but-"

"I dun wanna sit beside him!" Aya whined loudly as she interrupted the teacher, kicking the leg of the table stubbornly. The teacher sighed and stood up.

"Alright, Aya-chan. I'll change your seating arrangement starting tomorrow... again." Without another word, the teacher walked away, pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly. Yukio watched her walk up to another kid, a boy who was wildly waving his arms for her attention. He turned away and tilted his head to get a better look at Aya who sat beside Yoshitaka. Aya noticed his stare and smiled rather sweetly at him, causing Yukio to shudder and pale at the smile.

Turning away from the whiny little girl, Yukio instead watched the teacher begin to deliver supplies to the tables around the room, listening to the instructions she gave.

"What are you going to make with your macaroni?" Yoshitaka asks, handing Yukio a few sheets of blank paper just as the teacher dumped a ton of uncooked macaroni pieces in front of them, along with two small tubes of liquid glue.

Yukio shrugged, grabbing one of the tubes of glue and pushing the other one towards Yoshitaka. "Maybe a cat. Or a dog." He mumbled. "What about you?"

"Imma make a basketball." Yoshitaka replied, grinning.

"Basket... ball... ?" Yukio blinks.

"Yup!" Yoshitaka nods proudly. "It's a manly sport played by manly men!" His grin widens as Yukio looks on at him with near-sparkly eyes. "Do you want me to show you during recess?" The four year old asks. Yukio doesn't even take a moment to think it over and nods quickly.

OoOoO

After their macaroni picture-making time was over, recess began.

Yukio, a bit confused, watched his fellow classmates run around energetically, some staying inside the room and others leaving. Yoshitaka grabbed him by the arm and then guided him out of the room.

The two made it down the hallway and entered a different classroom. "First, we just gotta get Kouji." Yukio nodded, remembering Yoshitaka mentioning him before. He stood, waiting by the door, as he saw Yoshitaka retrieve a taller boy with dark brown hair. "Kouji, this is Yukio! He's new in my class." Yoshitaka grinned, looking in between the two boys.

"H- Hi.." Yukio greeted the taller four year old. Kouji gave him a rather heartwarming smile, which Yukio was quick to return, albeit shyly.

"Hey, I'm Kobori Kouji," Kouji further introduced himself, seeing as Yoshitaka once again left out his family name.

Yukio seemed to catch on and also gave his full name, "Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Do you want to play with us?" Kouji asked, shifting his vision from Yukio to the door which leads to the outside playground.

"Yukio wanted to play basketball! When I explained to him what it was, he stared at me with the most sparkly eyes ever!" Yoshitaka laughed, hands on his hips in triumph.

"I didn't!" Yukio protested quickly, huffing as he shook his head quickly in embarrassment. Kouji simply smiled and comforted the young boy by patting his head. "You'll get used to Yoshitaka." Kouji offered Yukio a soft smile before he led the two children outside and towards the corner of the building.

As soon as Yukio rounded the corner with his two friends, he stopped, frozen. His wide, curious blue-grey eyes landed on an oddly shaped circular object that was attached to the wall about five or six feet up.

"This is the rim," Yoshitaka said, pointing to the orange rim with a smug expression on his face. "And this is the net, backboard, and -" He paused partly for dramatic effect, but mostly because he had to reach down to grab a small orange colored ball. "- _this _- is the ball." He said, tossing the soft ball to Yukio, who managed to catch it with quick reflexes.

"Well, it's not a _real _basketball." Kouji said, looking at the ball in Yukio's hands. "Big kids and adults use bigger basketballs, which are more heavy and hard because there filled with air."

"And, and the hoop is higher. Way up high!" Yoshitaka said enthusiastically, his eyes glued to the sky above them. Yukio followed his gaze; eyes watching the fluffy white clouds drift by for a moment before looking back down at the soft ball in his hands.

"So, how do you play?" He asked, looking back at the two boys he had a feeling he would get to know for a long time, with a smile on his face.

OoOoO

Taadaa~ Wasn't that cute? Kasamatsu's introduction to Moriyama, Kobori _and _basketball. I would have written their names as such, but I feel like calling a four year old by their last name was a bit odd, so I just used their first names...

Also, if you're confused, the first three themes are going to be grouped together, then I'm going to post others separately from this, so, yeah... *shot* its cause I'm weird like that.

~WinterAssassin~


	2. Theme Two: Complicated

100 Theme Challenge

OoOoO

Theme Two: Complicated - Part Two

OoOoO

At first, it was hard.

Being away from his two best friends, Moriyama first felt as if the World would end. Of course, he may have been being a little too melodramatic, but it still felt that way.

All through elementary, he had obviously made other friends but none of them were as awesome as Kobori and Kasamatsu. And they certainly didn't share the same opinion on basketball as he did.

Basketball was one of those things he loved a lot. But that was why he supposed that it also caused quite a few problems and complications for him.

His teachers said that he should focus more on his grades and other things, aside from 'some sport'. Moriyama knew for a fact that Kasamatsu would agree with the needing-to-study part, but also to count basketball as equally as important.

The shorter boy would surely work together with Kobori to develop some sort of schedule that they could go by...

Moriyama sighed, reaching up to fix his tie. Today, he is starting middle school. It was going to be a boring three years until he started high school. Assuming that he doesn't fail a year.

Being a first year and being new to this school caused his stomach to twist briefly before he tried to calm his nerves. His father did tell him that this school did have pretty decent sports teams. Which was really the reason why he decided to attend. So he could join the basketball club.

Currently, he was standing in front of the doors of this new school. He had his duffel bag hanging off one shoulder and a pair of runners in his hand. Moriyama released another deep sigh and finally realized that he had been standing in front of these doors for quite a while, just absorbed in his thoughts.

The peachy skinned teen adjusted his bag before digging around in his pocket, fishing out his class schedule which would soon become a part of his daily routine, except on the weekends.

His eyes glided over the characters. Once he read it over, he put it back in his pocket and entered the school. He pushed past various students, some new and others who already attended this school, and headed towards his homeroom.

Struggling to calm his nerves once more, Moriyama put on his best smile and stepped into his class. He studied his classmates who he'd be stuck with for an entire school year and resisted the urge to sigh in disappointment.

Moriyama casually introduced himself and waved as he did so before picking out a desk in the back of the room. He sat down at let his chin rest on his palm as he waited for his first official day of school to begin.

OoOoO

"So far, so good." Moriyama whispered to himself, voice barely audible in the crowd of students he passed. He cleared from the herd and found himself standing in front of the second gymnasium. The thirteen year old's eyes dropped down to stare at the registration form in his hands, then up quickly to peer at the doors.

'_Now begins the first day of club activities._' Moriyama thought, smiling in earnest. His club activity was probably the only good thing to come out of this school. He walked in and was surprised to see so many first years like himself there.

His eyes narrowed as he thought that this year would be difficult, because of the competition.

One of his upperclassmen herded all the new kids into one part of the gym with a clipboard in his hand. Moriyama was unfortunate enough to get stuck at the back of the group, ending with him groaning quietly to himself.

"Stupid tall kids..." An annoyed voice called his attention. He turned swiftly and found himself looking down on his right side.

Short spiky black hair and hard yet soft-looking blue-grey eyes met his vision. Shocked, Moriyama grabbed the boy's arm and turned him around so he could see his face better. "K- Kasamatsu?!" He gasped, eyes wide with shock and wonder and all sorts of emotions.

Stormy orbs stared back equally as shocked and surprised, lips parting as if say something, but nothing came out.

"I- It's me, Moriyama!" Moriyama smiled, feeling like his spirits lifted about tenfold.

Kasamatsu's startled expression morphed into one of confusion for a few seconds before he shook it away, chuckling. "I know, you idiot," He said, punching Moriyama's arm lightly. The shorter teens smile softened. "Now we're all together again." He commented quietly.

Moriyama nodded happily until he stopped, confused over his friends choice of words. "Wait, what?" He gave Kasamatsu and quizzical look.

Kasamatsu smirked, "You heard me." He said.

"Does that mean...?" Moriyama trailed off, staring intently at Kasamatsu, who only nodded. "Where is he?" Moriyama asked, unable to fight back the feeling of excitement of seeing his other friend. He had no idea that he would see the two of them, especially after preschool.

"Last I checked, Kobori was getting another registration form from the office because he spilt juice all over his previous one." Kasamatsu said, looking highly amused.

"You guys are in the same class?" Moriyama asked, blinking. Kasamatsu shook his head. "No, but we happened to run into each other at the entrance ceremony." He explained with a shrug.

"Which we did see you at."

Both of them turned to face the source of the voice. "Kobori!" Moriyama called, his grin widening as a feeling of completion ran through his body.

"Hey." Kobori gave the two a warm smile. "I haven't seen you since pre-school." He stated. Moriyama nodded, "Too long." He agreed, sighing wistfully. "But, at least we're here now."

"For three long years." Kasamatsu smirked, arms crossed.

"I might be asking way too early, but, what high school were you guys planning on attending?" Kobori asked, chuckling.

Moriyama grinned, feeling as if the next three years could only get better from here on out.

"Oi! First years!" A voice snapped from behind them, causing the three to flinch and hastily turn to face their upperclassman. "Don't ignore your senior!" He barked, arms crossed.

"Sorry, senpai!" The three shouted simultaneously, going ridged from the amount of stares they received.

OoOoO

Reunited at last. It makes me so happy~ *cries tears of joy*

~WinterAssassin~


	3. Theme Three: Making History

100 Theme Challenge

OoOoO

Theme Three: Making History - Part Three

OoOoO

Their match against Touou had been a harsh defeat.

Kobori knew that he and Moriyama took it just as badly as the others had, but he also knew that Kasamatsu took it the worst out of all of them.

He felt like he could understand what Kasamatsu was going though, with being the captain and with what had happened during their second year... Or, he _tried_, at least.

Kobori could still remember what his grandfather had told him when he was a kid. _"Winning makes you strong, but losing makes you stronger."_

That, among other things.

The tall third year had wondered if he should share his grandpa's words of wisdom with the team, but had decided against it, believing that Kasamatsu's words suited Kaijou more.

Although, Kobori couldn't help but think that there may have been a flaw to those words because seeing those tear stained cheeks and soft red nose had caused his heart to twist painfully.

Moriyama had shared a knowing look with him and the two pretended not to notice that their captain - _their friend _- had cried tears of defeat, pain and remorse.

OoOoO

"There is always the Winter Cup, you know." Moriyama spoke with an edge in his voice, being the one to first bring it up since their loss.

A week had passed since then, and the trio was currently sitting around Kasamatsu's desk.

Kobori didn't know if he should feel amused or sad that they _finally _were able to share the same homeroom, in their last and final year of highschool.

"Which we will win." Kasamatsu spoke, grabbing Kobori's attention from his thoughts. Kaijou's captain had his arms crossed as he glared down at his lunch.

Kobori nodded, "Or die trying." He agreed with a smile.

"Speaking of the winter cup," Kobori and Moriyama turned back to Kasamatsu, both watching him pull out a couple notebooks, waiting for him to continue. "Last night I put together some different kinds of exercises and plays we could all try out today." Kasamatsu said, dropping one of the notebooks down in the middle of his desk once he pushed aside his half-eaten bento.

Kobori picked it up and glanced through the few pages worth of notes and small roughly-sketched examples. "I still don't know how you come up with such eccentric plays." He commented, putting the notebook down.

Kasamatsu only smirked before he put the last notebook down. "Don't be too amazed because I also came up with different training regimens for _everyone_." Moriyama pouted at that.

"But, what if I had a hot date after school?"

"Then yours is doubled."

"Good thing I don't."

Kobori shook his head at Moriyama and Kasamatsu's antics. He turned away from his two bickering friends and instead focused his attention out the window. He noticed a class of first years running around the track and snorted in amusement when he saw Kise doing the opposite.

Kaijou's ace was too busy talking with a group of squealing and giggling girls instead of doing what the gym teacher told him to do.

"Kobori, what are you-" Moriyama trailed off, following his gaze. "Oh." He fell silent again until a small smirk replaced his previous emotionless expression. "Hey, Kasamatsu,"

Kobori could tell in his friend's voice that he was plotting something, and already figuring it out, he tried to stop him. His attempt was pushed aside when Moriyama lightly elbowed him, causing him to fall silent and only watch with a slightly worried expression.

"Hmn?" Kasamatsu hummed out, reading over his note.

"Don't look now, but Kise isn't listening to his teacher." Moriyama's sly smile was almost enough to make Kobori cringe, but Kasamatsu suddenly going deadly silent did the trick.

"Triple for him." He muttered darkly, getting up to leave the room. Kobori, for some reason, knew exactly where Kasamatsu was going.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, turning his gaze from the door to Moriyama.

Said teenager only shrugged. "It's 'cause I care for Kaijou's future." He answered casually.

Kobori only nodded, knowing that Moriyama only wanted to save his skin by not getting ordered to do double like Kasamatsu had said. The dark brunette looked back out the window and smiled.

'_Kaijou _is _strong,_' He thought, shifting in his chair. '_Not only because we train and train, but also because we're all family._'

And together, they were making history.

OoOoO

Awh, I love Kaijou. And Kasamatsu. *dies* Anyway, I'll obviously continue with the 100 Theme Challenge thingy, but not on 'Friends'. I'll be posting them separately, unless I come up with another one of these things! Thanks for reading! :D

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
